


2 AM

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas can't sleep, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: '2 AM'</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone surprised it's another Marlas in this point in time, in my AO3 career? Yah, I didn't think so. ;D ❤️
> 
> But yes. I do so hope you enjoy. :)

This happened far too often for Douglas’ liking.

Laying beside Martin, admiring his speckled, ivory skin in the middle of the night as the moonlight shines in on through the slightly ajar window.

God, he looked so young in sleep. Curled up beside Douglas, not a worried line to be seen on his freckled face. God, how he had fallen for him. So hard and so quickly. He was near doubtful of his feelings when he felt he knew what they were toward his captain.

But, when Martin showed an interest (in his Martin way of mumbling and blushing, and doubting, which made Douglas all the more besotted), he knew his feelings to be true.

Which is why he came to this spot in the night so very often.

He just wanted to watch his love. Watch as he had good dreams, exciting ones, bad ones that he would be right there to caress gently away if the need arose. He just wanted to show his love the way he couldn’t when they were both in the waking world, not wanting to break his bubble of joy that he found in falling in love with Martin Crieff. Just in case it wasn’t returned exactly as he’d like…

Looking over to the clock; he finds it just turning to 2AM. With a sigh, he curls in toward Martin himself, running a hand through his ginger hair as his other wrapped more around his captain’s slim waist. He supposes he should try and sleep himself.

He softly kisses Martin’s forehead, burrowing his nose into those amazing curls, a whisper of, “I love you, Martin.” making it’s way past his lips …

“… Hmmmph… I love you too, Douglath.” Martin lisps sleepily, a wet kiss making it’s way into Douglas’ neck, a sigh of content coming from the smaller man in his arms as he feels his love snooze once more.

And just like that; Douglas was wide awake, grinning like a loon, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> They just love each other so much. D: ❤️
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed. :D If you wanna see more Cabin Pressure type materials, come say hi at my tumblr: a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com
> 
> ❤️


End file.
